


An Ending That Fits

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy doesn’t shut Giles out completely</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending That Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Optional request for the 2012 CYA Ficathon. Prompts:  rating of NC-17, Change the ending of the series so that Giles and Buffy make up after the "slamming of the door in Giles face" and they end up together romantically... would like it to include a fast forward to how they are doing in present time.  (Sorry it’s not NC-17)

  
“No, I think you’ve taught me everything I need to know.” She shut the door on him, blocking any answer. Then she leaned against the wooden frame, instantly regretting the words. She did need to learn more from Giles, so much more, but after what he’d done to Spike, she couldn’t forgive him. 

She could hear him breathing, moving on the other side of the door. She debated opening the door, taking the words back. But could she? Were they still friends anymore? She decided that she would, she couldn’t afford to lose Giles now. She reached for the knob, turning it and found that Giles was leaning forward, as if to open the door himself to confront her. She smiled at him and he gave her a wry grin and they almost laughed. She opened the door more, moving and said, “Come in.”

He came in and she closed the door behind them. There was really nowhere else to sit but the bed, so they sat awkwardly next to one another. “I’m sorry I said that to you,” she said.

“No you’re not, and I don’t blame you,” he said back. 

“I guess,” she sighs. “But we really do need Spike for this whole…save the world thing.”

“I know,” Giles replies, “But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have tried, he is still evil.”

“Yeah, there is that. But I still need you, I can still learn from you. You are still my Watcher you know.”

“Yes, I get it, I’m like your father,” he says, looking down at his hands as if unsure as to what he should do.

“No. Not like my father. I have a father. Just because he’s not around a lot doesn’t mean he doesn’t exist. And you’re not a rakish uncle either. You’re…you’re…you’re Giles. You’re just Giles. Can we still be friends?”

The question hung there in the air between them for a moment as he considered it. 

“Yes, we can,” then he stopped and looked at her. “No, I think we’ve gone beyond friends.”

“But you’re still my Watcher, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Buffy, I will always be your Watcher, from the moment you stepped into that library until the moment….”

“Hey, no going down that path, Giles.” She took his hand in hers, gripping it gently. He squeezed back. “So, dinner?”

“Are you sure there’s still food left in this house?” 

Buffy just laughed and led him downstairs.

                                                                                 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bus rumbled into the parking lot of the hotel, coughing and wheezing. The drive from Sunnydale to LA wasn’t long, but the bus hadn’t exactly been in peak condition or topped up fuel wise. Wesley was there to greet them all. The wounded were the first off, carried away to be looked at and treated. Buffy refused to go, waiting until everyone else was off first.

“You really should get that looked at,” Wesley said.

“I’m fine; Slayer healing should kick in any minute now. Thank Angel for the use of his hotel when you see him, will you?”

“He knew you’d need somewhere to go and it was sitting here empty since we moved,” he said. He looked around and spied Giles. “Rupert, you should persuade your stubborn Slayer that she needs to be looked at.”

Giles came up to her, moving her hands away and lifting her shirt up to get a look at her wound. Now that the adrenaline from the battle was fading, Buffy was feeling a little light headed. Her Slayer healing really should have kicked in by now. Next thing she knew she was being swung up into Giles’ arms and carried into the hotel.

“I saved the penthouse rooms for you both,” Wesley called as they disappeared into the Hyperion.

“You could let me walk,” she said to Giles. “I think I still have use of my legs.”

Giles said nothing as he walked past everyone. Someone had the elevator waiting for them and punched the right floor. Buffy leaned against Giles as they rode up. He smelled of sweat, vampire dust and the cologne he always wore. It was a comforting smell. When they stopped and the doors opened, he took her into one of the two rooms. He set her down gently and helped her off with her jacket and shirt.

“You know, we haven’t even kissed and here you are trying to get me into bed,” she joked.

Giles looked at her seriously. “Buffy, what did this?”

He was talking about her wound. “Sword. Turok-Han. Followed by the First wearing my face doing that taunting thing they like to do. Why?”

“It’s entirely possible that the sword was enchanted in some way. You really should have started healing by now.” He poked and prodded.

“Ow, Giles, this is not really how I pictured this going, you know.”

“Pardon?” he asked, looking up at her, startled.

“Oh come on, Giles. Like you haven’t noticed this…thing with us,” she waved a hand in the air.

“I thought I was old and gross. Or that you were…involved with Spike.”

“Not so much anymore, to both of those. There was a reason I said you didn’t have to bunk on the couch after our talk.”

Giles blushed. He muttered some words over her stomach and pain seared through her. “That should do the trick. You’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

“Great. Yay Slayer healing.” She watched as he went into the bathroom to clean up. “Nothing else to say to me?”

He came out, drying his hands on a towel. “I think Wesley should know we won’t be needing both rooms.”

Buffy grinned.

                                                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It’s been ten years since it happened, why do they have to keep talking about it?” Buffy asked, gesturing to the television. All the major networks were covering the anniversary of the ‘Sinkhole in Sunnydale’. 

“Because it is news, Buffy. You know how they delight in disasters. Even if not many people died in this particular one. It’s a good story, even if the general public will never know the entire truth about it.”

“I guess you’re right,” she sighed. “What’s the plan for today?”

Giles just gave her a wicked smile as he walked over to her. He places his hands on her waist as he kissed her. “Willow just took the twins for the day. I, for one, plan on taking my very sexy wife to bed to ravage her thoroughly.”

“Really?” she said, pulling him closer to her. “Good thing that wife happens to be me.”

“Yes, it does seem appropriate.” He scooped her up and carried her off as she clung to him laughing.

 


End file.
